Fireflies
by mg twdgame Clementine
Summary: What if Sarah wasn't the only kid before clementine showed up . What if it was a baby girl? who will protect her a, from a man named carver (I'm not really good with summaries XD) please review
1. Chapter 1

author note: so this is my first chapter , so please take it easy with me.

also I do not own the lyrics to the song, it's called who will sing my song to me -kaitlyn maher fom santa paws movie

I hope you enjoy the story

 _who will kiss my head?_

 _when I lie in bed ? and who will hold my hand ?_

 _Who will understand ? who will sing my song to me?_

 _who will hold me tight , in the dark of night ? And who will brush_

 _my hair? Rock me in my chair ._

 _who will sing my song to me ?_

 _who will me sing to me ?_

 _Now that you are gone._

"That was beautiful, annie" said zack said with a smile

"tank you, my mommy alway's sing that song to me " annie

smiled,as she said this zack swoopt up the girl over his shoulder so she could relax her head.

Annie and zack has been with each other since the was annie's cousin and her guaridan .

annie had brown eyes and the has most curliest hair. she was wearing a ripped a icy blue nightgown with florals designs and was bearfooted.

Zach has brown fluffy hair and hazel eye's, he wore a blue sweater and ripped blue jeans.

Zack stopped and looked around,all that he saw was a abandon car .

"This forest is huge " said zack with a frown face,He sat down on a big rock. he carefully put annie on his lap , the child place her head on zack chest while sucking her finger . He saw that child was sucking her finger which only meant one thing, she's hungry.

He took off annie' bookpack and search for an 's backkpack had pink and purple flower's designs on it,and inside there was a flashligh,5 apples,2 bottles of water and a coloring book and crayons for annie.

"here eat this annie" he handed her a apple . annie stopped sucking her finger and look at zack with a small smile.

"otay", annie tooked the apple and started muching the apple.

zack rolled his eye's"Annie it's OkAY ,not otay "

annie stucked her tongue out and went back to eat her apple, zack chuckled.

everything was quiet for a second,till zack heard a growl.

"shit,not now" zack curse, he quiclky grabbed annie backpack and his pocket knife in his pocket. Annie was startled with noises of the walker's , she quickly hold on to zack leg . A walker came out of no where, and started walking toward's annie. but zack save her just in time, he pck up the girl and sarted running toward's to the abandon car.

At the abandon car

Zack ran as fast if he could, walker's are right behind him and , trying get annie to safely, he opened the back door at the back seat of the car . he put annie seatbealt and placed her backpack right next to her.

"annie stayed here and if anything happen to me , I want you to find a group that will proctect you" zack had tear's flowing down his cheek's . His plan was to distract the walker's to get away from annie.

"no,don't go zackey" Annie pleaded , she also had tear's flowing down her cheek's too.

"I love you "

"I love you too"

zack closed the door and gave annie one more look before he goes,he took out his only weapon.

"HEY OVER HERE "

At night Time

Annie woke up from a long nap, stared at the window to see it was nightime. She grabbed her backpack , luckily it was the right size for her.

She carefully open the door,and scanned through the trees.

"zackey" she called out, her voice echoed through the trees, she gently shut the door .

She had no where else to go and it was too dark

she was afraid of the dark and being alone, she sat with her kness up to her chest and burried her head into her knees .

she started to cry softly

But something happen.

she felt something tiny crawling up her feet, which causes her to giggle. She rosed her head and saw a tiny beetle .

she smiled and put out her hand so she could touch it , but the bug flew away.

But when it flew away, there was glow and it look's like the bug wanted annie to follow it.

she quickly grabbed her backpack and started follow the the strange bug.

While she was following the bug she saw another bug and another and tiny bug's were helping the girl shine through the forest.

She ran as fast as she could with her tiny feet,and it lead her to a rear end of a hardware store

A firefly landed on her nose,and started glow bright.

she gigled and try to capture it with her hands,but escape and started to fluttered around her.

she started to jump and dancing with the firefly,But after a minute the firefly flew away and took the light with it. It was dark again but this time annie wasn't scared , instead of crying she walked over to a door of the hardware store .

she took a deep breathe

be brave


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR NOTE : hey guy's, so apparently there has been couple mistake's on my document. so ther may be 100% of spelling mistake and comma's. Thank you if you understand.

Annie try to open the door , but it was shut tight. She backed up and went to the front gate of the she was heading there,she heard voices.

Annie quickly hid behind a fence.

 _just shut up and go in_

 _alright,alright_

 _wait,I need to go and take a piss_

 _really nick!NOW_

 _I'LL be rght back_

Annie took a quick peek , all she saw was two grown men arguing a. Annie tries to sneak back to the forest but her dress got caught by the splinter if the try to pull it off but it was hard to pull it off,while she was distracted a female walker heard the noise and started to walk where the noise coming from.

Annie turned around and saw a walker heading toward's annie.

She started to cry softly and sat with her hands covering her eye's. Until she heard a mush noise,she looked up saw a man .

"Are you okay " the man asked, he took out his hand for the girl to take i

Annie nodded and she took his hand with her little hand,the man smiled.

"I'm Nick" nick smiled, it's a long time he saw a little kid.

"Annie" she smiled put her hands up so he could carried her.

Nick noticed that he was tired from hunting and he is not good with kids.

"looked kid I'm not good with kids and I..." He stop and saw the little girl is giving him puppy eye's.

Nick rolled his eyes"Alright",he picked her up from under her arms and stared at her brown eyes .

Annie laid her head on his shoulder ,Her eye's started to get kinda heavy.

In howe's

"oh my gosh,she look's so cute"sarah sequaled at nick as he carried the sleeping child to his bed.

"Where did you found her?" luke asked

"well,after you left I heard someone crying and that's when I saw her,But a lurker was about to attack her and I killed it" said nick , as he looked down at the girl he was carrying.

"well,Finally my nephew did something right for once"exclaimed pete, while patting nicks shoulder. Nick glared "What does that so supposed to me "

"I'm mean you finally did something right"

"Whatever",he walked over to carlos to ask him a question.

"hey,will it be cool if you make sure this kid isn't bitten"nick asked

"sure just let me take her", he stood and tried to take annie , but the second he touch she curled away from him and got closer to nick.

"This is going to be a long night" nick sighed

At morning

Annie woked up and started to look remember,she meet a guy and he saved her from a walker. "Nick" she called. Ther was a pause,she got off the bed and started to look for her new she saw was a couple of chairs and a couple of bunk beds . But something got her attention,she saw couple people.

"hello"she called

Meanwhile at the front gate

"so what are you going to do with the girl" helen asked.

Nick shrugged "I dont know,maybe keep her "

"come on man,you can't just abandon a little kid" said luke ,as he said this he open the gate and was waiting for nick and his mother to hurry open there conversation.

"well,if your going to keep her we should least buy her clothe's instead of an nightgown"

"yeah good idea and maybe we could tea-"

nick was inturrepted by a scream of a kid.

"shit,we got to go and what is up" luke yelled.

The trio ran inside and went where the sound was coming from.

"no get away from me!" Annie yell and ran past pete and straight into the girl started to hug her knees and began to cry . "smebody help!Nicky"

"nicky!where are you "

"were not going to hurt you sweetheart" pete said softly

Nick and the other ran saw a little girl crying in the corner and pete is trying to calm down the walked over to the girl and swooped up up the floor and attempting the child and she clung to him.

Annie looked up at nick and started to whimper.

Nick started playnig the girls's curl, he heard was his mom ,she was grinning."she so beautiful" said helen sofly

"hey,I found the girl's backpack and look what I found" said pete while holding a backpack.

Nick carried the baby to the campfire,and sat her on his lap.

Helen sat right next to nick and pete and luke started searching the girl bag untll they found something.A birthday card it say's:

Happy birthday,annie

YOUR LUCKY , YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON MAY 16 SO YOU CAN MISS SCHOOL EXECPT YOUR ONLY 3.

FROM:ZACK JONE'S

"now what"nick asked.

"we keep a eye on this kid and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble".pete responded to his nephew question.

"hey,can yall save for the morning" said alvin with a sleepy voice .

"It already morning alvin" helen smirked at alvin.

"oh,I guess I over slept" alvin chuckled , he look at helen and then he look over at nick,until he saw a girl sleeping with smiled and then he called for rebecca.

"what is it alvin" asked rebecca ,when she saw the sleeping child she couldn't help but put her hand's on her stomach,the baby was kicking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OVER HERE "troy yelled , he look over at nick with a scowled."shouldn't you take that kid to carlos,so he could check her" troy glared at nick.

Annie woked up with a startled with troy's loud rubbed her eye's and looked over at a angry man yelling at her new guardin.

"I already did " nick answered.

"Troy what did i told you, you cant yell when there are walker's ou there" said s raspy voice. The man had a droopy mustche and a fur coat and brown hair and brown eye' saw that there was little kid present , he walked over to her.

"hello there sweetheart I'm wiliam's carver"


	3. Tenderness

okay this chapter might contain annie being really REALLY sassy

At carver office

"so how you got here " carver asked,he sat on the big chair and waited patient for the baby girl to answer.

"my fwiend zackey put me in cawr and those meany wieney monster hurt zackey and he ran away" annie tried to explain but it was hard to understand her giberish speaking.

"Well,it's sound like zackey was too scared to stick around and fight those monster's " said carver with serious look.

annie pouted "That's nawt true,zackey fight good and he saved me from a mean man"

"your strong annie,you know that" carver stand up and look at the window."you may be a baby,but you know what's going on in this world" he continued "you see when I'm gone,I want you to lead this community out of all this"

"Do understand " asked carver

"yes sir"

"okay, you go now"

At the pen

Annie was sitting on the bed ,waiting for her guardian to get back from a supply run.

"Hey annie" nick smiled

"Nicky your back" annie sqeual and ran towards jump on him which caused him to lose his balance and fell.

luke chuckled "Guess she misses you nick" but he was caught off by the same attack nick had.

"you little" luke tickled the girl barefeet,the sound of laughter where music to his ears.

Nick mother came in looking for annie for something,until she spotted annie and walk towards her.

"hey annie can you please try on these"helen asked, she put a pile of clothes right next to the nodded and pick up pile of clothes and darted off to go and nick started luaghing again when she stormed off.

It's been five minutes since annie went to go changed.

"Annie are you done" helen asked nervously .Annie came in a black shirt and a pink ballerina tutu , black leggingd,and black mary janed shoes.

Nick gaved annie a weird look"why do you have a tutu on"

"why do you have a dirty hat on" annie talked back at nick.

Luke was the first one to burst out laughing followed by helen and sarah .Nick stood there shocked that he got tried by a little girl.

"Annie put on someyhing else " pleaded rolled her eyes "fine",she have to change again!.

It took annie another fivie minutes ,but this one was wore pink summer short dress with light leggings and black mary jane shoes.

"I like this one " annie smiled and started twirling around like she was a ballerina.

"me too" said helen softly.

Annie yawn and started rubbing her eyes.

"looks like someone sleppy" said nick , he swoopt up the girl and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He laid her down on his bed and he laid next to her,until she fall asleep.

LATER

Helen was wondering where her son is at.

She checked on the bed a and saw the cutest thing ever!.She saw annie snuggled up against nick chest and Nick put his arm over annie protectly.

"This girl is starting to get attached to nick " she said softly .


	4. The lessons begin

**2 weeks later**

Nick woke by a sobbing and he got up to see whats going on .The sound was coming from his left side.

It was annie.

"Hey..um..kid are you okay"he asked awkwardly , scratching his head."I'm okay " annie replied and stood up,and look at nick with her puffy eyes.

Annie smiled and hugged nick.

It's been a week since nicks mom died from an incident with a lady, the lady turned and bit helen. Nick had to put her down to make to sure she won't suffer of becoming one of them.

Nick got depressed and won't get up off his bed for a supply run,but annie sometimes try to be funny to make nick laugh by pretend to be nick by laying on the floor and sticking out her tongue ,pretending to be dead .

Usually it works.

Nick starting to play with annie's hair, which kinda calms her and him down.

"ALRIGHT! THIS ROOSTER HAS TO START PECKING " troy yelled and open the pen.

"Reggie,luke,nick,and annie, if y'll have to take a piss,I suggest you go now" troy glared at them.

Annie wondered what does word piss mean

"What piss mean" annie asked

"Annie!" said nick in shock ,that a 4 four year old use a word like that.

"It means pee,but grown ups use thae word piss instead pee" said started to giggled when nick said the word pee, and could not stop laughing .

Nick rolled his eye's and saw that carver was heading right towards him.

"Mornin nicholas,may I borrow your little girl "carver asked nicely.

But nick glared at carver and held annie hand tighter.

Carver ignore nick gently grabbed annie little hand ,and walk past nick with a glare.

 **Outside of the pen.**

luke and nick were walking after using the bathroom .

"Hey,you alright nick" luke asked nck,he was worrying for his best friend.

"I'm fine luke" he replied.

"is just me or caver is acting a little bit crazy " luke changed the subject.

" if he hadn't shot the lady , she would never turn and bite your mom" luke frowned.

Nick sighed "your probably right, do you think we need to leave?".

Luke shrugged "maybe,but I don't think carver will let rebecca out "

 **carver office**

carver sat on his seat and look at annie ."Now annie what I want you to do is pick out a weapon "he showed her a green blanket on his top was a tiny pistol , a small dagger and a small knife .

"pick one " he smiled and waited paitiently for the girl to chose a small started looking at the three weapon and llok at the design on it.

She picked up the small dagger and started swingng wasn't heavy and scary for her and she like the design on it .

It had a flower on it.

"Good choice"carver smiled."you can keep that and the small pistol" he handed her the dagger case and the small pistol.

Thats when he picked up the radio and called troy , "Bring it in here ".

There was a knock on the door .

Carver got up and was about open the door but he looked at annie and said "Stay there and don't move ".He open the door and backed up .Troy was pulling a walker from a dog leash .

The walker saw annie and try to reach her but troy yank the leash which made the walker fell.

Carver walked annie in front of the walker . "Now annie,when I snap my fingers troy will released the walker and you have to kill it before it kills you".

Troy rolled his eyes"shes only fucking five,she too stupid and slow to kill the walker".Carver glared "This girls have more balls than you".

Troy kept quiet and scowled at annie. Annie was shaking in fear,that the walker will be release and try to eat her .carver walked right next to troy and smiled at snapped his fingers which troy released the walker , whick the walker started walking towards annie .But annie dodge which made the walker bump at the quickly took out the tiny pistol and aimed at the walkers walker turned around and started walking towards her again.

She closed her eyes and, pulled the open her eyes and looked at carver to see what she has done.

The startled liitle girl started walked over to her and said "you can go to to your guardin now , you pass the first listen , never hesitate ".

Annie nodded and darted off to see nick.

"why do you need to teach that girl things' troy if he keeps on babying her , she is going to die " carver explained.

"Who's he " troy ask again.

"Luke and Nick"


	5. after lessons

OUTSIDE

"Nick pass me that vase" pete asked nick was lost in thought , thinking of annie after what happen in carver office.

"NICK!" pete had accidently dropped the vase and broke it.

"Boy! you better start paying attention or you could lose your head",exlaimed pete.

Nick glared and stormed off.

Luke walk in and saw nicks uncle cleaning up the mess he made.

Meanwhile

Annie was bored got nothing to do.

"hey annie!",sarah giggled.

"SARAH!" annie giggled and darted off to hug her best friend.

"Do want to play a game?" sarah asked.

"YES let's play hide and seek,I will count"Annie cover her eyes and started to count

"one...two...uhhh...four...seven" .

Sarah gave her a weird look, "um..annie thats not how you count".

"Oh,can you teach me?" annie ask sarah.

"OKAY"

"you said one and two correct but you forgot to say three , four ,five and six" sarah explained.

"Let me show you"

Nicks pov

ughhh my uncle can be a pain in the ass!.It's not my fault I have been so distcrated today.I mean, carver would of kill annie by bringing a walker in and teaching her how to shoot !.

wait...speaking of annie where is she.

I got off my bed and started looking for annie.

I check under bed,by the gates I even ask bonnie.

"ANNIE,Where are you!" I yelled.

I heard giggling.I ran behind the crate the is right next to the table.I saw to figures under the table.

It was annie!.

"HI! nick " annie squealed at me and ran towards accidently fell on top of me which I fell on my back.

She smiled.

"What were you doing under there" I ask.

"I'm playing hide and seek with sarah don't tell her I'm here" she whispered in to my ear and darted off to her hiding spot.

I roll my eyes but smiled at her innoncence .

"Hey,nick can I talk to you for a second" luke ask .

"sure"

OUTSIDE

"Do you feel safe here?" luke ask.

"To be honest ,not really " I answered.

"I think we should leave " Luke blurted out.

"when",I ask nervously.

"Tomorrow"

"I mean come on , carver is getting more crazer every day!,he almost kill annie!" luke explained . I look over and saw annie still hiding under the table but he also saw sarah looking for her.

I smiled when sarah found annie and started chasing annie.

"Whats the plan?" I said with confidence.

AT NIGHT

Annie woke up afterhaving a nightmare about a evil man who had kidnap her when all this started .

"Nick " she slowly started moving his arm.

"can I sleep with you?" she ask.

But the man was fast a asleep.

Annie started to climb up the hardwood plank but she accidently slip and fell.

She started crying and started singing.

 _Who will kiss my head ?_

 _when i lie in bed?_

 _and who will hold my hand ?_

 _who will understand ?_

 _who will sing my song to me?_

 _now that you are gone?_

Nick slowly pick up annie and lay her right next him .

Nick smiled"That was a pretty song ,annie".

"Tank you,my mommy sing that song to me" annie smiled but stop when she remember zack said the same thing.

She started crying softly.

"Whats wrong?'

"I remember my fwriend zack , he proctected me from a man who kidnapped me" she cried from a old memory.

Nick wrapped his arm around her and started playing with her hair.

"I'm glad I have you" she look up to him and started reaching for his took off his hat and put on annies head but it was too big.

"You got a big head " annie giggled and started to lift his hat so she could see.

Nick smiled.

"What do think about howes" he ask.

"It's nice"

"Do want to leave?' he ask.

Annie smiled and nodded.

AUTHOR NOTE:NEW stories are coming up, a prequel how annies adventure started .And another one when annies a little bit older and way sassier.


	6. Dreams

THE NEXT DAY/OUTSIDE

"are y'll ready to go ?" luke ask , while grabbng his bag .The group were planning on escaping howes for rebecca sake and annie.

"Dad, are you sure they won't find us?'',sarah hug her dad really tight."They won't find us" carlos smiled and look over at luke with a frown.

Everyone was ready to go,The plan was to run all the way parkers run head agreed to help them escape and reggie was coming too.

"Hold on to me annie and don't let go ",nick had swoopt annie on his back.

Annie had laid her head on his shoulder.

 _BANG_

"COME ON! " luke yelled and started to run.

"Daddy!"

"It's going to be okay sweetie"

"Hang on to me annie "

"Okay".Annie look behind her and saw that reggie fell .

"Nick!reggie fell we have to help him" annie gasped .Nick turned around and saw reggie on the floor.

"he'll make it "Nick replied .Annie huffed and jump off of nicks back and started running towards reggie.

"ANNIE!",nick yelled and started running towards annie.

Nick grabbed annie ran but it was difficult to hold her because she squirming and kicking him .

"Alright I think we're fine " luke said with exashusted .

"Annie,don't you ever do that again" Nick hug annie tightly.

"I won't , it just I dont want anyone else to die" Annie sobbed on nicks shoulder.

"oh baby girl, dont worry no one else will die",Nick smiled and rubbing annies back.

"Reggie will make it"

"Now stay with me and don't wonder off , we got a long trip to make " Nick sigh and started walking.

MEANWHILE

"WHAT!THERE GONE !" carver yelled at troy .

'Yup,there gone but we got one of them " troy smiled and grabbed reggie by the collar and then threw him on the ground .

"REGGIE!,you better tell where thier heading or going to walker food" carver threaten . **(** **SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT XD)**

 _DREAM_

The group were walking, over a couple of miles.

"My feet hurts " annie whined and plop down to take off her shoes.

"Maybe we could spend here for the night" luke took of his bookbag and search for a can of beans.

Thay made a small little campfire.

Annie was looking at the stars,and started to point at the noth star.

There was a glow at her right look over and saw the same firefly that lead her to howes.

"Hello ",she smiled and started to follow firefly was staring to fly around her and landed on her nose.

"Hey, that tickles" she giggled.

She look around her and saw that the group was gone.

It was dark and trees were wushing very hard.

 _GRRRRR_

Annie heard that noise and started looking around her until she felt something behind her.

 _GRRRR_

It was a walker.

Annie screamed loudly and started running towards the other direction . But there was a another walker on that direction.

"NICK!HELP ME" she screamed and started to run but tripped and fell.

A walker grabbed her by the arm and bit her. She screamed loudly but cause more walkers to come ,They started to gobble her up.

 _DREAM ENDED_

Nick woked up by that horrible look over at annie and founded to be sighed and try to back to sleep but couldn't . He still see the images of walkers eating her up and her turning into a walker.

"Nick?"

Annie was a awake.

"Annie,go back to sleep",Nick gently pull her close to him.

"Did you had a nightmare?" annie asked and laid her head on his shoulder .

"Yes"

"what was it about?"

"That's not imprtant , just go sleep"

"Nick"

"hmm"

"Do you promise not to leave me?"

"I would never do that to you sweetpea" Nick smiled and started to play with one of her curls.

"Good Night"

"night annie"

 **authors note:awwww I just love these two.**


	7. Meeting clementine

Okay I'm going to change annies age a little bit and annie is 5 now but will turn 6 . yes this chapter annie and clementine will meet

THE CABIN

Rebecca was sorting out baby clothes till she heard a had ran into her room and hid under rebecca's bed .

Rebecca gave annie a weird look.

Nick had walk into rebecca room,"Hey have you seen annie".Rebecca decide to play along ."Nope,she might be in the kitchen , eating a snack ",rebecca walk out of the room and went to the kitchen.

"Okay you can come out now" rebecca reassured annie.

Annie giggled "Thanks"

"Why were you hiding from nick "

"Were playing hide and seek " she giggled and ran out of the door.

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

Nick had walk in the kitchen to find annie under the table .

"ANNIE!,come out,come out where ever you are" Nick played along and started walking somewhere.

He hid behind the door.

Annie got out of her hiding spot and started walking towards the kitchen door.

"FOUND YOU" nick smiled and tickled her.

"aw man " annie pouted

"where's luke and uncle pete " annie asked .Before nick could respond she took off nicks hat and put it on her head .

"Luke and uncle pete went out hunting this morning , they will be back soon"

"Oh"

Everything was quiet .

"CARLOS , WE NEED YOU OUT HERE " , luke had walk in and rush pass nick."Whats going on?"nick asked and carried annie over his shoulder .

"we were hunting and then we saw walkers attacking a kid" luke explaining

"Nick wa-"

Nick ignored luke and grab his rifle and head notice that someone was laying on the ground.

"who the hell is this "

"calm down boy!"

"Don't tell me that ! not what fucking happened "

Rebecca cut in "would someone tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"Now hold on , rebecca "

"We got this,don't worry "

"Like hell you do . did anyone even think to ask where she came from?"

"For all we know she could be working with carver !".While they were arguing,annie keep on staring at the girl .

She had blue hat with a D on it a, purple shirt with a bloody sleeve and blue jeans.

The girl started moving and open her eyes.

"I need a do-" she was cut off by a gun shot .

"Keep your fingers off the trigger son "

"woah what the fuck"

"you Idiot! Every lucker for five miles probably heard that!"

Nick accendentily drop annie and scolded at rebecca.

Annie knows how it feels to be capture by couple of strangers .

"Clementine,are you okay?" luke asked

"I just need a doctor , I don't want my arm to get innfected "

clementine waved at the girl .

The girl smiled and waved back.

"Let me take a look " carlos checked the clementine arm.

"Its okay hes a doctor" Luke reasured clementine and went back to talk to the others.

"We could take her arm off,I know that worked for a cousin down in ainsworth we could try that " pete suggested .

Clementine look at annie with her sad eyes.

Clem look back at carlos"I don't mean cause any trouble , I just want to fix my arm and then I will go "

"Where exactly you go " .

"To find my friend christa". "Forget it you won't get five feet " Nick glared at the girl and folded his arms.

"What if she not bitten by lurker , and it was dog " Annie stood up and look back at clementine.

"Annie,go inside now " Nick look at annie with a dissapointed look.

"FINE!no one ever listen to me anyway " Annie stormed off and slam the door.

"Nick,you better control that girl attitude"

"I will"

 **INSIDE THE CABIN**

Annie was staring out of the window to see luke and nick locking clementine in the shed.

She got off the couch and walk up stairs.

"Hey annie " , sarah startled the younger girl a little bit

"Hey" annie greeted sarah but with a very rude tone .She walk into nicks room and slammed the felt like crying .

"Hey sarah have you seen ann-" Nick stopped and saw sarah holding back her tears .

"whats wrong " He got to her level and gave her a hug .

"I said hi to annie and she said hi back but she had very mean voice" sarah look up to nick with a sad frown .

"She mad at me, go down stairs while I talk to her " nick nodded and head down stairs.

Nick walk to his sigh and try to open the door but it was locked.

'godammit,Annie may be a little kid but she sneaky and sassy as hell


End file.
